The present invention relates to a system for interconnecting sensor and actuating devices.
In electronic control systems, analogue signal transfer and order distribution have become such a serious problem that the wiring involved often constitutes the most critical part of the system in terms of reliability, complexity (both design and production), weight, fault diagnosis and cost, especially when it comes to transferring analogue signals. Wiring, in fact, may be said to be a real hindrance to the extraordinary potential of electronic systems which, for years now, have continued to register a steady fall in the cost of strictly electronic components, whereas insubstantial wiring development has occurred. On ships and, particularly, aircraft, an attempt has been made to overcome this problem by providing a single back-up wire for conveyed-wave or PCM (pulse code modulation) systems. Though they serve admirably on ships and aircraft, such systems are highly sophisticated and involve such high cost that large-scale application, e.g. for wiring automobiles or industrial vehicles, is out of the question.